Road to Blasphemy
by Bullwinkle's Lady
Summary: After bumping her head, Hinata makes some sexual demands on the unsuspecting Uchiha. Sasuke has a moral decision to make! Sasuke/RTN!Hinata.
1. Part 1

"Ne, Sasuke, we're getting ramen. Do you want to-?"

"I'm meeting Hinata."

Naruto frowned at this. At seventeen, his teammate had his first girlfriend, and she just happened to be Hinata, the one girl who had confessed her love for _him. _It was only after she and Sasuke had started dating that Naruto had begun to notice how cute she was.

"R-right," he said awkwardly, as they continued to walk away from the training grounds. On his other side, Sakura threw him a forced smile. Kakashi had encouraged them to support Sasuke, who was still getting used to normal relationships.

Ironically enough, Naruto was lacking in that department.

Sasuke walked with them as far as Ichiraku, where they spotted Hinata waiting for him. Team seven was surprised to see Hinata was dressed somewhat differently that day. She was wearing her pullover, but it was open for once, revealing a midriff top that seemed more like a sports bra, exposing her full breasts and slim abdomen down to a pair of very short blue shorts.

As Naruto and Sakura blinked, Sasuke's lips parted. His eyes travelled up her legs, her torso, then finally to her face. "Hinata," he said coolly, wondering what had prompted the change. "What-?"

Hinata closed their distance and shoved her tongue down Sasuke's throat while grabbing his crotch, paying little mind to Naruto and Sakura, who stood, gawking, on either side of them. As Naruto clutched his nose, Sakura's eye twitched. "Hinata!" she shrieked.

Gathering his composure, Sasuke grabbed Hinata's shoulders and detached her from him. "What has gotten into you?" he said, trying not to look as flustered as he felt.

"What the fuck is the problem?" said Hinata, whose byakugan was activated. She was looking at Sasuke's crotch, which made him immensely uncomfortable. "Let's go back to your place."


	2. Part 2

Sasuke hastily wiped the blood that had trailed out of his nostril, and tried to retain a dignified air. "We should discuss this in private."

"Then let's get out of here," said Hinata, grabbing his arm and dragging him off.

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto and Sakura, who stood gaping at them in their wake.

On the way to his apartment, they bumped into Neji, who was exiting a pet shop with only a bird cage. "Hinata-sama," he said, regarding her new attire. His eyes lifted to Sasuke. "Uchiha-san has clearly been a bad example on you."

Hinata glared at him. "I'll have you know, his dick is huge!"

Sasuke paled at this. As far as he knew, Hinata had never seen him unclothed…except for a moment before when she had been scrutinizing him with her byakugan…

"He's gonna give it to me as soon as we get back to his place," Hinata continued.

Looking furious, Neji dropped his bird cage, activated his byakugan, and launched himself at the Uchiha. A scuffle ensued, but Sasuke managed to take him down by stabbing him with a pointy tree branch.

"C'mon. I can't wait to have your cock," said Hinata, dragging Sasuke along.

"Hinata," said a stern voice from some yards away.

Sasuke and Hinata turned to spot Hyuuga Hiashi with his youngest daughter exiting a grocery store together.

"What are you wearing?" snapped Hiashi as he regarded Hinata. "And where are you going?" he said, at seeing she was holding Sasuke's hand. He began to shed his haori to cover her up.

"We're going back to Sasuke's place, and I don't give a fuck what you think," Hinata snapped, causing Hiashi and Hanabi's jaws to drop. Sasuke was speechless. "Speaking of which, we probably need some condoms." Hinata proceeded to drag Sasuke towards the grocery store.


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry the chapters are so short. Hopefully this author's note will help up the word count.

* * *

In the grocery store, they wandered along the aisles, Sasuke holding a basket as Hinata browsed around.

"How do you feel about latex?" Hinata asked him.

"I…don't know," said Sasuke.

Hinata glared at him, veins rising on her temples. "Can't you make ANY fucking decisions of your own!?"

The other patrons were beginning to stare. Sasuke's cheek twitched.

"Latex is fine," he deadpanned.

At this, Hinata smiled, giving him a big kiss, whilst squeezing his ass. She tossed a few boxes of latex condoms into their basket and dragged him off to check out.

Sasuke was still silently baffled by Hinata's wardrobe and personality changes. He stared from her breasts, to her face, then back to her breasts.

"Uchiha," someone said.

Sasuke and Hinata turned to see the Kazekage standing behind them. He was carrying a basket of his own containing some nuts, berries, and acorns.

"Gaara," said Sasuke.

The Kazekage glanced at the packages of condoms in Sasuke's basket, then at the kunoichi hanging off his arm. Wasn't she Naruto's girlfriend?

"What the fuck are you looking at?" snapped Hinata, activating the byakugan threateningly.

Just as Sasuke prepared to dodge a desert coffin, Gaara said "Hn," and sauntered off. Sasuke stared in shock at Hinata, who grinned. "Let's get out of here," she said. "I just want you so badly right now."

* * *

When they got back to his apartment, Sasuke sat her down in the kitchen. "Hinata, we need to talk."

But instead of remaining seated, Hinata stood and began to strip. Sasuke stared, slack-jawed, as she took off her pullover, then slid off her shorts, revealing a pair of purple panties. Next she removed her crop top, and she wasn't wearing a bra beneath it. Finally, she took off her panties and threw them at him. They landed on his shoulder, but Sasuke barely noticed.

"Let's do this," said Hinata, cornering him.


	4. Part 4

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and belatedly covered his eyes. Regardless, he couldn't get the mental image of Hinata's naked body out of his mind. He felt his pants tighten, but willed himself to back away from her. "Hinata, we can't-"

She slapped him across the face, which just aroused him more. "We're doing this now!" said Hinata, closing in on him, and beginning to unbutton his pants. She leaned up, sucking his neck, and causing shivers to run down his spine.

As Hinata began to slide her hand into the front of his pants, Sasuke groped around the counter behind them, his hand eventually making contact with the toaster. He lifted it up and struck her as hard as he could.

* * *

When Hinata came to, she was laying in an unfamiliar bed with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and blearily spotted Sasuke, who was seated in a chair several feet away, eying her.

"Wh-what's going on?" he said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She gasped as the sheets slid off her. She wasn't wearing any clothes! "W-why am I naked!?" she said, clutching the sheets to her chest.

Sasuke blinked, seeming confused by her query. "You-"

Hinata released a high-pitched scream, and the next thing Sasuke knew, there was a flowerpot headed straight for his head.

* * *

Sasuke was only unconscious for a few minutes. He dizzily blinked up at Hinata, who was leaning over him, still wrapped in his sheets.

"Are y-you okay?" she said, looking regretful of her actions. She blushed meekly under his blank stare.

Sasuke then offered her an uncharacteristic smile. He procured a rose from his shirt, and called her his koneko-chan.

**The End**


End file.
